The Exploded Files
by The Angel Who Wore Converse
Summary: "What happened?" She asked worriedly to the two. "Guns. Shaving cream. Egotistic Norse gods. I'll spare you the details." Rated T for explosions, swearing, animated actions, things happening weirdly, exploding bagels, and people ripping the tags off of mattresses. Filled with globs of humor, and a out-of-hand butterfly effect.
1. Prologue: It's Like Chess, See

**A screaming skidded across the sky.**

If anyone had actually been in the area to hear it, they would've stood in confusion as the oddly hollow sound filled the even hollower sunset. It zipped right by, loud and clear, before being whipped away across the barren desert.

Coming right before the screaming (For sound in some cases is slower then light) was a explosion of blue radiation. How any normal person could tell it was radiation (Or if they could), we will never know. In fact, the only normal person to see it was on the edge of the desert, a old Farmer locking up his barn for the night.

And naturally, seeing how many times people said he was too old to see things right, he brushed it off as the aliens that weren't really there (But always were), and seemed to taunt him many a time.

But then the strange radiated screaming met the ears of people who were not, in fact, normal.

And that is when things got very, very complicated.

Mr. Macrai saw all of that. While the others got super strength, or invulnerability, or something else of that sort, the older man got the gifts of precognition. He could tell the future. Many people who said it was a gift and a curse probably didn't experience it themselves. He loved it. He knew exactly what to do to get on the side he wanted to be on.

And he knew exactly what to do to win.

This new life was like a game of chess, Mr Macrai realized. There were kings, queens, bishops, knights, rooks, and pawns. He knew which ones were on top, who were the trapped, who had a direct path, and who had little decision.

The pawns were interesting in this game. He liked paying attention to those.

And the fact that there were an over abundance of playing pieces (not to mention two boards), certainly made it interesting enough. Maybe this was more like Chinese checkers. Mr. Macrai's eye twitched.

Nah. Those pieces were nearly all equal. These pieces certainly weren't. For one thing, Chinese checkers pieces didn't blow up a quarter of Manhattan.

* * *

**That was the prologue for the Avengers fanfiction I will be writing in spontaneous bursts of energy left over after the energy that was sucked away my killed math tests. Hahaha. Ha. Ha. No. It's not funny. I want school to be over already.  
**

**So. This fan fic was born. This week the teachers have been going to all these meetings and secret stuff, and the old gym (We have two) is going through shifty renovation, and my friend Lydia called a teacher an old prune under her breath, and... and... then I practically fell on my face and this idea came to mind. No. Seriously. **

**It's going to take place during the Avengers movie, a little before, and a little after. Because teachers are impossible. And they are in this fic. As evil villains. Yeaaah! Yeaaah! No? Ppphh, you're no fun. **

**My friends will ALSO be making an appearance, and stuff happens, and plots lead this way and that and before you know it it's time to go to Germany. Woot!**


	2. Chapter 1: Of Creepy Teachers

**Well hello again. Fancy meeting you here. You look good. Been working out? Yes, I can see it too. Me? Oh, you know.**

**I feel like crap.**

**I made it through two and a half periods at school today before passing out in the middle of L.A. I hit my head, apparently I was sitting down when I fainted (Which I don't remember), and then slid off the chair. I just remember standing then kind of blacking out. It completely freaked the teachers out (As well as the principal), and they nearly called a ambulance, but then they reached my mom and picked me up (Did I mention I also threw up in the nurses office? IT WAS NOT A NICE DAY). **

**Ppphhhh. But I came home, after I was conscious again (Fell asleep, see,), I felt good enough to work on this story. I didn't spell check it, and frankly I don't care. Deal with any mistakes I made. **

**By the way, I'm not using any ACTUAL names. God no. I'm portrayed by Mar, and my friends are Lydia, Thalia, and Mir. Those aren't their actual names, but we all call each other that, sooo... Yes. By the way, sorry they haven't actually met any of the cannon characters. They come in on on the next part. I'm working on it as you read this. Probably. Maybe. What do I know?**

* * *

March Saxon shuffled her feet slightly as she looked to the movie tickets in her hand, grinning as she awaited her friends on the steps of their school. Her bouncy brown hair fought to get free of the tie it was in, and her grey windbreaker's sleeves were just pulled back far enough to see the words written in messy black ink.

'_May 16__th__: 18 more days of school. 3 days till big math test.'_

Her shoes, dirty red high-top converse, started to unconsciously make small circles, as if they could actually make indentations in the cement. March was too focused on the tickets in her hands.

"Mrs. Obal's on old prune." Lydia Royale grumbled as she came to a halt besides March, her carmel skinned face screwed into a glare at nothing in particular. "She claimed she never got my genre study report, when she probably just lost it. Prune."

March's eyebrows shot up in amusement at her friend's grumbling. "Hm?"

"It's _all _the teachers, for gods sake. More then half of them were subs today, but even the ones that were still here seemed to be extra evil today." Lydia dropped her loaded backpack on the ground, running a hand through her hair with a sigh. "How am I ever going to finish this homework before midnight?"

Crouching down and examining the bundle of textbooks, March made a small humming sound as she counted in her head. "I can help you with Chemistry. Shakespeare too. You're alone on math, though."

"Baaaaah!" The teenage girl waved her hands in the air wildly, earning a few strange looks from passerby students. "Homework! It kills trees!"

March stood straight, rocking back and forth on her heels. She had two reactions to Lydia's flailings. Join in, or taunt. "Well..." She began, waving the movie tickets in the air like they weren't worth that much, "Movie tickets kill trees too, I guess. We'll just have to recycle the-"

"Put the tickets down!" Another voice came alarmingly closer, hands whipping out and grabbing them as a girl with honey-colored hair skidded to a halt a few feet away from them (March let out a small 'Hey!', but it wasn't acknowledged). Thalia Jane Circe looked at the tickets in her grip, and her eyes practically popped out of her head. "Whoa! Avengers tickets! You got them!"

March grinned triumphantly. "My dad has his ways."

Thalia looked at March, acting serious. "I must confess my love. Where is he?"

"I think he's across the country this week. For work or something."

"So!" Lydia spoke, ignoring the weird look Thalia made, "We're gonna see it tonight, right? Right?"

"Nothing in the world can stop us now!" March shouted triumphantly, followed by equally enthusiastic shouts from Lydia and Thalia.

"Unless it's a angry rhino." Mirtil Lucifer walked up, hands in pockets casually.

"Mir!" Lydia cried, coming forward and hugging the shorter student. "You made it from the cold clutches of your locker!"

Mirtil frowned, her dark eyes questioning. "My locker isn't _that _messy."

Thalia snorted. "Are you kidding? You could trap Albert Einstein in there. Even _he _probably couldn't get out." Mir snorted.

"If he were still alive..." March mused. Her head suddenly popped up. "Hey, is Albert Einstein dead?"

"What!" Lydia exclaimed. "How could you not know that Einstein's dead!"

"Don't blame me!" March cried back. "Blame my educators! They never taught me!"

Mir and Thalia tuned their two other friends out as they began to bicker, the group slowly making their way to the busses.

"So, what do ya think all of the trucks around school are for?" Thalia asked, her grey gaze wandering.

"They were doing something to the old gym. Construction or something..." Mir said, more to herself then to Thalia. Workmen had been in and out all day, carrying pipes or machines or even blocks of wood into the large room in the central of their school.

"Maybe they're finally going to build us a new gym!" Thalia rubbed her hands eagerly.

Mir chuckled. "Or a teachers lounge."

There was an abrupt clonk from behind them, and Lydia cried out indignantly. Mir turned around just in time to jump out of the way from a flying textbook. Another boy from their grade (She couldn't remember his name) was sitting on the ground opposite from Lydia, the two rubbing their foreheads. March was doing a little dance behind them.

"Oh my god, are you two all right? I could hear your skulls cracking!"

"Please tell me my skull isn't actually cracked...!" Lydia grumbled. March's eyes widened.

"No! I mean... no, your skull isn't cracked open." Mir's attention was dragged to the boy who Lydia had collided with. He looked fairly lean and fit, like he exercised every day. Weird. She usually noticed those kind of boys more often, the ones who take up slightly more space then the rest.

"Hey." Mir held out a hand, the boy looking up. He had blue eyes. "You good?"

After a second, the boy took it, nodding. "Er, yes. Just was not looking where I was going." So, he talked in a slightly formal manner. Those people were usually interesting. Mir shook her head slightly.

God. She was spending too much time with Thalia. Her powers of observation are rubbing off on her.

"I... have to get going." The boy said slowly, picking up his stuff that had flown everywhere. Mir handed him a stray textbook.

"Wait!" March had slowly stopped flitting around everywhere. "You're okay?" She clasped her hands, looking worried. He nodded.

"Yes."

She grinned. "That's great! See you tomorrow, Flynn!"

The boy, Flynn, Mir realized, gave a small nod of the head and walked away. "You know him?"

"Yep." March nodded. "He's in my art class. He's a _really _good artist."

Lydia narrowed her eyes, seeing Thalia hadn't moved from her spot behind Mir. She had a finger, and was tapping the side of her nose mindfully. "Thal? What are you thinking about...?"

A grin slowly formed on Thalia's face. "I'm thinking... that I might want to get to know a bit more about this Flynn."

"Aiden."

"What?"

"Thats his last name. You forgot that."

"Ah. 'I'm thinking that I might want to get to know a bit more about this Flynn Aiden.' Better?"

"Much."

* * *

"Mom! We're going to be late! And everyone's depending on me to bring the tickets!" March yelled up the stairs, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her hair was now folded into a braid with a sports headband over the top, and she had discarded her windbreaker somewhere. The tickets were still clutched tightly in her hand, however.

"Coming!"

In little under 30 seconds, the mother and daughter were pulling out of the garage. Mrs. Saxon was doing her best to get to the theatre as fast as they could, but even so they would still miss the trailers.

"So, I just drop you off at the front?" Mrs. Saxon asked her daughter as they were nearing their destination. She found the right turn from underneath her dark bangs as March nodded.

"Yep!"

"And you have your 20 bucks for popcorn?"

"Yep!"

"And you won't go home with any strange boys?"

"Mom." March grinned. "We'll be fine. We're all 17. Besides, if any strange boys approach us, I'll just hit them with my shoe."

Mrs. Saxon smiled back at her, ignoring the small voice in her head that said she's 17 and she still doesn't know how to drive a _car. _The only thing March could get moving was a golf cart, and that time she crashed it into a lake. "I know you will. Just be careful, okay?" _And don't drive._

"Aye aye." March fake saluted as they pulled up to the curb of the theatre, where Lydia, Thalia, and Mir were already waiting on the steps. "I promise not to throw popcorn at random people during the movie. Bye!"

"Bye, have fun!" Mrs. Saxon called as her daughter got out on flip-flop footed feet.

"We will!"

"Mar!" Mirtil cried. "We're going to be late! You should've let us drive you!"

"Go go go!" Lydia shouted.

"Sorry!" March responded to her friends. "I still had homework to do."

"Tickets, please." Thalia held out a hand, smiling sweetly from the side of Mir and Lydia (who were completely ready to chastise Mar. Thankfully, the tickets distracted them). March handed one to each, saving one for herself. Thalia triumphantly punched the air.

"Oh yes!" And with that she was running into the theatre, leaving the rest to follow.

A confused looking ticket-boy, a large bag of popcorn, and running down the hallway later, the foursome finally made it to the movie as it was just beginning, showing a army of war-ready chitauri. They got themselves seated, eyes focused on the screen before them.

March let out a small squeal. "This is so _sweet."_

Mir nodded upon seeing the secret base of S.H.I.E.L.D. "We definitely need to get us one of those..." She whispered back.

For a few minutes, there were no more sounds but the movie and alarms (in the movie). Everyone in the theatre seemed entranced by the occurrences happening before them. Of course, that was before the girls from the high school nearby all gave small gasps at the last person they expected to appeared on screen, right besides Loki, out of the portal.

"Is that..."

"...our _science teacher?"_

* * *

**Review! I need feedback! I need to know if this is good, considering I wrote it when I was sick! Should I write when I'm sick, or is it a mistake? Tell meee!**


	3. Chapter 2: Where Someone Gets Run Over

**Well helloooo. I'm feeling much better today. And hey! A canon character actually appears in this part!**

* * *

"_Is that..."_

"_...our science teacher?"_

Thalia's jaw dropped, and she wouldn't be surprised if it hit her shoes. But... but why... but how... and he was even in character! Like he actually _belonged _in the movie! But that was still Mr. Adderman, her honest to god _chemistry teacher! _

Horrid tests filled with the hardest equations came to mind, followed by dissecting frogs last winter, and Thalia shivered. Mr. Adderman could make _anything_ in science creepy.

But the weirdest thing was,happened when Loki and his newly made cronies were talking with Nick Fury. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D asked the aging chemistry teacher who exactly _he _was, and he only grinned.

"I'm just a mad scientist. I'm working together with some other people to make this world very, _very _interesting indeed. But really, I'm only saying that for the sake that some particular people will hear me. Isn't that right, girls?"

He looked directly at the screen. In fact, if Thalia hadn't been so focused on her blood running cold, she would've sworn that their eyes met for a fraction of a second. There was a fierce tap on her shoulder, and March was speaking in her ear.

"Bathroom. Now. Go."

One by one, they all exited the theatre, popcorn left in the seat. And one by one, they all started to freak out.

"What the hell was _that?" _Thalia hyperventilated. Lydia banged her head against the sink.

"Don't know." Mir muttered, falling against the wall. "Need to stop the room from spinning."

March stumbled in last. She tripped and fell flat on her fact. "_Ow." _Thalia crouched down and helped her friend up.

"There has to be some kind of explanation." Thalia said. _No matter how much I want it to be true, because this is _insanely_ interesting. _

"Maybe we were all delusional. Maybe this is a prank. Heck, maybe someone drugged our lunches! We all ate the same lunch, right?" March asked.

"It _could _be a prank from the teachers." Thalia mused, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I don't like it!" Lydia span on her heel. "Putting them as the bad guys? They ruined my movie experience, never mind they might _actually _be taking over the world!" She let out a strangled noise from her throat again, slapping the bathroom wall tiles.

"Bah!" Mir exclaimed.

"Mir what do you think is going _on!" _March slightly stumbled to her friend.

"I don't know!" She threw her hands up in the air, her voice squeaking at the end. "This is all weird and I don't like it and I just want to _punch _something!" Mirtil whipped around, making a fist of her hand and attacked the wall, crying out angirly.

"Mir..." Thalia said slowly, as something glimmered from within the wall. "Mirtil... step away from that."

Mir wasn't listening.

"Mirtil." Thalia repeated.

Lydia looked to the ecstatic girl, and her eyes widened. "Mir get away from the wall!"

Thalia just manged to tackled March and Lydia away as the wall exploded into action, cracks splintering across the majority. And the cracks continued to split apart, light seeping out quickly and greedily, grasping onto Mirtil's arm before she could pull away. She yelled as it spread along her body, feet un-able to get a grip.

In the matter of 3 seconds it sucked her into the bright void that had formed from the cracks.

"_Mir!" _March shrieked, voice cracking loudly; but not loud enough to overcome the sudden rushing from the void. She threw her arms out, as if she could pick Mirtil out from the light

"No!" Thalia pulled March out of the bathroom, pushing Lydia away too, despite the two's protests. "Didn't you see it? It's strong, and wouldn't let Mir get away!" March seemed to come to a realization.

"Yes." Her mouth snapped shut, and she seemed to spring into action, like a coil that was held back.

"We need to get out of this theatre." She stood her full height, brushing dust off her jeans. "The cracks are probably spreading now;listen to the rushing. That's it _growing._ And if it sucked Mir in, why not us? Plus, Mr. Adderman could tell we were there. I have no doubt about that now."

"Yeah..." Lydia muttered softly. She was holding her head, frowning.

"We need to get to my truck." Thalia said. "Drive as far away from here as we can."

March nodded. "We don't know what the void is, or what it will do now. Let's go." Thalia narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw March grip the bottom of her t-shirt to stop her hands from shaking more then they already were. She put on a tough front, but was still freaking out inside. She could tell.

But they probably all were. Thalia knew_ she_ was.

Running to the nearest emergency exit, it was eerily quiet all for their footsteps, and the distant rushing of the void, growing smaller and smaller.

They burst out the door and it was even quieter.

"Where's your truck?" March asked, looking left and right. Thalia pointed silently, running to the old Ford. She slid into the drivers seat, Lydia and March climbing in from the other door. It was a slight squeeze, but they all fit. The car was pulled into gear and floored out of the parking lot.

"Does anyone else hear a ringing in their ears?" Lydia questioned, massaging her temples.

"Maybe?" March gently poked her cheek. "Do you?"

"Yes. I most definitely hear a ringing."

"I only hear silence." Thalia added, tapping her fingers on the steering wheel agitatedly. They were now speeding back to civilization, away from the distant theatre; the one they had chosen because it had the best screens. Trees lines the road now. "And it's really creepy."

"No..." Lydia shook her head slightly. "I hear a weird ringing, and it won't stop. It's almost like a t-"

"Pull over!" March shrieked, lunging from the right window seat to pull the steering wheel her way. Immediately the car swerved off the road into the foliage, where the front hood started to smoke as soon as it hit the tree that was so nicely awaiting them.

"What the heck!" Thalia rounded on March, but was stopped upon recognizing the cracks splintering where they crashed into the tree. "Out!" She barked and unlocked the doors, shoving March out, Lydia soon after. She practically fell out on her side, joining where Lydia and March were on the road. The latter looked about ready to have a panic attack, obviously loosing her brief span of 'cool.'

"Why did you crash my car!" Thalia pointed at her, angry.

March gritted her teeth, pointing down the road, where they were headed towards. Headlights. A black van was coming into view. "Because of _that!" _

Thalia slapped her palm against her face. Oh god. Her friends really were insane.

"No..." Lydia said slowly, her hands slowly dropping from their grip on her head. "It's... it's our teachers! Mr. Bexley and Mrs. Obal!"

"What?" Thalia chocked out. _How does she know that? _The rushing had come back to her ears again. It seemed like any other form of life on the darkening street was gone, all for their approaching teachers, and themselves.

"Gah!" March shouted, hitting herself on the head. "This is bizarre! Nothing is going right tonight! I just wanted to see a flipping movie on flipping wednesday night, and this happens? I don't even _know _what's happening! And where in gods name is _Mir!"_

"I think I know where Mir went."

March span on Lydia. "What?"

Lydia looked up and met March and Thalia's eyesight. "But you have to trust me."

"Why... why would I not trust you?" March raised an eyebrow, while at the same time Thalia turned to look at the oncoming car. It was driving right down the road.

"Uh, guys... the car's not slowing down." Thalia looked to the side, back at the tree. The cracks were growing as well. Slower then before, but they were.

"Please, just trust me." Lydia repeated. Thalia returned her gaze to her slightly taller friend. She looked about ready to cry.

"Lydia, what is it?" Thalia asked. She was concerned. Something was wrong with Lydia, and she was concerned.

"We... we trust you, Lyds." March said, grabbing Lydia's hand and squeezing it. Lydia nodded, taking a deep breath as she turned to the only vehicle that was still _on _the street.

"Good. I need you to stand in a single file line."

"Right in the middle... of the street?"

"Yeah." Lydia choked out.

"The car's not slowing down." Thalia repeated, even though she did as Lydia said, taking a side on her. March stepped to the other side.

"I know."

"You're acting weird." Thalia looked at the carmel skinned girl out of the corner of her eye.

"I... I know."

"Lydia, where's Mir?" March asked softly.

"I... don't _technically _know."

Thalia span on Lydia. "_What?" _

But then there was a bright flash of light and the car was upon them, and the only thing Thalia Jane Circe could feel (And would for quite a bit) was the feeling of being mashed into a pancake.

* * *

Being run over _hurt._

March realized that, because she realized that she had, been in fact, run over. Two realizations already. She must be waking up. But, where _would _she be waking up? In the ER? The ICU? And how? With someone in her face? To the beeping of machines?

Wait. Her feeling was coming back.

...Was she on a _floor? _

"Ow..." March groaned, gaining the energy to squeeze her eyes shut more. "Ow ow ow..." Her back hurt. And her hands. Her whole _body _hurt. She was just a big ball of hurt.

There were voices in the background. Concerned voices. Echoing voices. Talking about radiation and junk like that. She was in a big room, then. And she _was _on a floor. A cold one. Probably metal. And footsteps. Shuffling feet. And nearing footsteps. Footsteps stopping above her head.

March stirred, slowly opening her eyes and trying to lift her head, which felt abnormally heavy. So did her eyelids. Her vision (_finally)_ focused, but... for the second time that night, she saw something she didn't expect to see.

Because she was _seeing _a gun trained on her face.

Mouth in the shape of an 'o', much like a fish, March sprang into a sitting position. "Oh. Snaps." In fact, there was more then one gun. Quite a few, actually. With people dressed in sorts of uniforms holding them. Very _familiar _uniforms.

"Oh snaps?" A groggy voice came from behind March. "Well that certainly brings me back to fifth grade... who said it?"

"Thalia!" March snap her waist around, gaze zooming past the people surrounding them. She didn't quite want to see their faces. It might affirm her guess to where they were. But Thalia's new form was no better. March let out a small 'ah!' and fell to the floor again, again, onto her back.

"What?" Thalia chocked. "What happened? Am I dead? And why is Lydia passed out on the floor? And... what the- oh god it's a gun."

"You're tellin' me." March muttered as she twisted in a weird manner (That she didn't know she could do before). There were a few more footsteps, and someone was sitting March up. She saw Thalia again and blinked.

"You... you're not... _you."_

Thalia gave her a confused look. "What?"

"I mean... where did your ears go?"

"What?" Thalia repeated yet again, hands flying to where her ears used to be. There _was _something still there. But they weren't human ears. They were small _flaps._

"They're just like a lizards." The person who had pushed March up said. March turned her head to see who it was, her brown hair messy and out of its tie. But she found her jaw dropping again, immediately pushing off from the floor and scooting back to Thalia.

Because she was staring at Clint Barton, A.K.A. _Hawkeye. _

"Oh." Thalia mumbled upon taking in the S.H.I.E.L.D base they were in. "Now I see why you said 'Aw snaps.'"

March could only nod.


	4. Chapter 3: Gun Goes Boom

**__Baaah I am horrible with being consistent. Just... can't... focus on ONE DANG THING! Mreeh. I need a therapist. Aaaanyway...**

**Thankyous to all who faved and alerted and reviewed so far! Every time I see a new email it makes me happy. :) And that's good. Because if a Mar is lonely, it dies. :O**

**(CODE FOR REVIEW. EHEM EHEM) **

**I couldn't find myself to write the rest of the interrogations and such, so I'm just gonna chop the part in half. Wooo! (Next part will come PROBABLY when Thalia or Mir pester me enough to get working on it)**

* * *

"Those imbeciles. Ruining my equipment. I should throw them to Hong Kong." Test tubes were placed angrily on the table, and with a flourish of a lab coat, Fred Adderman was walking down the small hallway made of more lab equipment.

"Now, don't get angry so fast, Freddy. They had no idea what we were going to do. All they thought was that the gymnasium was being turned into a lab. Same with the board." Liz Sainte raised an eyebrow at her fellow teacher. Fred merely snorted.

"They'll be the first I kill when the invasion comes to this world."

"_Freddy, _you _know _that it'll be a while until they get here. There's still more planning to do. We need to prepare the test subjects for the fight."

Fred sighed. "And Project Steel."

"Yes, and Project Steel."

"Speaking of which, I should go check on it. _You _can check on the Arson Subjects." Fred pushed his spectacles up his nose, taking a deep breath before turning and walking to the other end of the lab, focusing on science.

The boy needed to be ready unless anything went wrong.

* * *

"Now, I know this may be very... alarming for you guys... but in most countries, it's taken as an offense if you have a gun pointed in your face." Thalia chuckled nervously, her now slightly darker eyes nervous.

But of course, Barton just crossed his arms, looking at them as the rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents just pointed guns at them some more. _Analyzing, _March realized. Barton was probably trying to figure out if they were a threat or not.

How very hawk-like of him.

"In most countries it's taken as an offense to barge into a secure government base." A new voice said. March tilted her her head to see yet _another _agent in a suit walking to them, stepping up slightly to get onto the platform they were on, across from the tesseract. It was glowing faintly.

"Touche." March said, shrugging.

"Americans." Thalia snorted. "Don't you just love 'em?"

"Don't refer to yourself in the third person." March gave Thalia a look that said 'are you nuts'?

"What? I'm under pressure. I refer to myself under the third person in pressure. Not to mention everyone else in the room." Thalia received a skeptical look.

"Do you... know how you got here?" The agent in the suit asked, eyebrow raised, before slipping his hands into his pockets casually, while the way he held himself (And the guns that were _still out) _said nothing but casual to the strange teenagers in front of him.

Thalia blinked. "Well, w-we got run over."

"You got run over?" Now it was the agent's turn to be skeptical.

"By a _car." _March shot a glare at the still unconscious Lydia, who was lying on the ground besides Thalia.

There was a moment of awkward silence. The agent shot a look at Barton, who gave a small shrug.

"Take them up for questioning." The suit-wearing agent said, stepping back as the agents surrounding them came into action, drawing handcuffs that sure wouldn't lead up to _pleasant _things.

"Hey!" March yelled, jumping to her feet and trying to step away from an agent who came with handcuffs. She did _not_ want those touching her skin. End of story. No exceptions. But there was just another agent behind her who she stepped into.

March's hands flew up, swinging at the nearest person, connecting with a shoulder. _That wouldn't be enough. _She used her other hand to swing at someone else. It connected with a head, but less then a second after they were trying to detain her, pulling her hands down. She kicked and clawed, but their grip didn't loosen. "_Stop it!"_

March heard Thalia as well, repeating over and over again in a ecstatic manner as she struggled 'Don't touch me, get off me, don't touch me, get off me, don't touch me!'

Her hands found the cold surface of a gun. She wrapped her hand around and _pulled, _hoping to catch someone off guard. But that wasn't the case.

Because the gun blew up. It was quite an explosion, too. It just sort of released itself and flew wherever the hell it wanted to, accompanied by a small amount of flames and smoke.

March's body went limp as she stared with a mixture of horror and confusion at it, allowing the S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives to take her upstairs from the tesseract room.

_What?_

* * *

Thalia was in a white room. Very bland. And white. And it only contained a chair. Which she was sitting on.

Again, very bland.

Thalia was studying her hands, and twisting her back every few seconds. Something was covering it. It had broken through her t-shirt, and it was covering her back. All Thalia had managed to feel was a smooth leather. But she wasn't able to feel anything else, because, well, her hands were sort-of _handcuffed._

Thalia's head snapped up right before the door opened, like she had expected it to. But that was the thing. She _hadn't _expected it to. Her body reacted on its own accord.

What had _happened _to them? And why the heck were they _here? _

"Hello again." That same agent came into the room again, the one in the suit. He had appeared in the beginning of the movie as well. What was his name again? Carl?

"Hi." Thalia said, crossing her legs and folding her hands. "This may seem like a weird question, but what time of the day is it?"

"You don't know?" The agent tilted his head, smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"Nope." Thalia replied, popping the 'p'. "And if you could answer my question, that'd be great."

"Well, if you could answer some of our questions, that'd be great too."

Thalia frowned. "..._Fine. _Ask me some of your stupid questions."

"Great." The agent's smile grew a bit. Thalia's mouth twitched. Maybe she could wear him out. That'd be fun. But she really didn't want to be on the bad side of S.H.I.E.L.D, so... she'd have to be careful. "Let's start with what's your name." The agent asked.

"...What's yours?" Thalia responded, still with a disgruntled look on her face.

He gave a small sigh, however still keeping the smile. Talented. He must do these kind of things a lot. "Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. What's yours?" the now-named-agent said. He looked like a Phil.

"Thalia Jane Circe."

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere." Coulson looked at Thalia, gaze inquisitive. _Yes we are. _Thalia thought, spotting a small camera in the corner of the room. "You said you got here when you were run over by a car. How is that?"

Thalia shrugged. "It was a weird day. I trusted my friend, and she... got us run over by a car. We woke up here. What time of the day is it?"

"Who are your friends?" Coulson ignored her question.

"Who are _your _friends?"

"I'd like you to answer first."

"What, so you can turn _my _question into a rhetorical question? I don't _think_ so."

"You wouldn't know my friends." Coulson said without missing a beat.

"And you don't really know mine. By the way, are the walls titanium? They look titanium to me." _Stalling in my natural talent._

Coulson looked at her pointedly for a moment. Thalia sighed. His smile was getting a bit freaky now.

"The... taller, African American one is Lydia Royale. The shorter one with the brown hair is March Saxon. Hey, I know that's interesting for you all, but I'd like to know if I should normally be asleep or not."

"And March is the one who destroyed a gun by grazing it with her finger?" Coulson said it so casually Thalia had the sudden urge to punch him.

"...Yes."

"And did she know she could do that?"

"Did it _look _like she knew she could do that?" Thalia gave him a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Where are you all from?"

"Ireland."

"You don't speak with an Irish accent."

"And neither do you. Learn something every day." Thalia smiled sweetly, trying to look as innocent as she could while handcuffed in a interrogation room.

"Where are you from in Ireland?"

"The part that looks like a boot."

"You mean Italy?"

"No. I'm from America, Agent Sir."

Coulson sighed again, this time louder and smile disappearing. "Let's try something different. How old are you?"

"17."

"All of you?"

"Until a few months, yes."

"Are you aware you have wings on your back?"

Thalia gaped at him, at a loss for words. _Wings? _Since when?

Coulson smiled that smile of his again. "Didn't think so. That'll be all for now, Miss Circe." And he walked out of the room, door sliding shut behind him.

Thalia's mouth snapped shut. Then she yelled at the door, even though he probably couldn't hear her.

"Hey! _What time is it?"_

* * *

_Who are they?_

_They just appeared before there, in a burst of gamma radiation. _

_He said to keep her on surveillance. _

_Crazy stuff..._

Lydia moaned, feeling a hard surface under her. Words seemed to swirl around her in a big mess of annoying comments.

Just gonna... sleep... for a little while longer... as long as she can, anyway...

* * *

The only fire-proof things available they could find were a pair of big, thick gloves, way too big for March's hands, but she had to wear them anyway. The handcuffs were placed over them, too tight to be comfortable.

She had pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and eyeing the room warily. There was no other way to describe it then holding cell.

This day was too weird. And the door was opening. March tried her best to look annoyed.

It was that agent again.

"Miss Saxon." He said, trying his best to look greeting. "My name is Agent Phil Coulson."

March's eyebrow twitched as her grip slightly tightened on her legs. "Hi." She responded flatly.

"We understand that you were not aware that you could destroy anything like that." He said. _The gun._

She snorted. "Gee, what gave it away? My reaction? Or did your _sources _tell you?"

"Miss Circe told me." He said simply.

March shut up, looking down.

"Do you know how you got here?" Agent Coulson asked, still trying to act casual. In a way it was sort of unnerving.

"We got run over. You already know _that."_

"Were you driving when you were run over?" Coulson prompted. "Was it a car crash? Or were you out of your vehicle?"

"We were standing in the street." March gave a short bob of the head as she looked up once more.

He raised an eyebrow. "Any reason why?"

"I crashed Thalia's truck. I'm not the best with cars. Or anything that's not alive and can... move." She shifted in her seat uneasily.

Coulson slid his hand into his pocket, pulling out a sleek black cellphone when it buzzed, vaguely reminding March of the _Men In Black. _The agent looked at in for second and addressed her again. "Do you know where you are?"

"Huh?" She blinked, taken aback for a moment. Should she tell them? They really didn't know much about the movie to begin with. Just prime characters. Some things they learned from _Thor, _and a bit of _Iron Man. _Maybe... but she needed to talk to Thal and Lyd on that first.

"Do you know where you are?" Coulson asked again.

"In a room?" It was more of a question then an answer.

"Do you know where the room is?"

"In a building."

"Is that building above ground or underground?"

What the... what kind of question was that? The tesseract was underground. But a lot more of the S.H.I.E.L.D. base was above ground. When they had took them to these rooms, they had said...

"Above ground." March finalized. "And it could _probably_ sell for a good price on House Hunters, too. Good space and stuff."

My god where had that last part come from?

Coulson looked at her with a half-amused smile. "Very funny."

"Thank you. I take pride in my humor." March smirked, shrugging casually.

"And the way you can make most pyromaniacs jealous is interesting as well." Coulson looked at his phone again, and glanced at her, "Don't go anywhere." Then he pressed something and addressed a person on the other end.

March glared at him as he left the room.

* * *

**Review so I won't grow lonely and die! **


	5. Chapter 4: Damn Confusion

**Internet was out for a week. Then my ipod got submerged in water. It's being watched over carefully, in a big bag of rice. I pray to got it doesn't die, because then a part of my soul would. O_O Two years of stories on there. **

**YOU CANNOT DIE. DONTDIEDONTDIEDONTDIE**

* * *

_**PART FOUR **_

She felt like she had been hit by a bus. One of those big, red, double-decker busses. Those looked like they could pack a punch. She just wanted to lie where she was for the rest of eternity, listening mindlessly to the hush around her, even if she _couldn't _tell whatever the heck they were talking about.

Maybe about her (Most likely). Maybe about each other (There was definitely more then one). Maybe the weather, for all she knew. It was hot. Very hot. Or maybe that was just her.

What was her name again? Mirtil. It was Mirtil. Like Myrtle, except cooler. And more creative. And more... her. It wasn't her _real _name, though. It just felt nice. Good. _Normal. _Who had first called her Mirtil? Her dad? Mom? Or had she brought it upon herself?

_Thalia had been the first to call me Mir_, she thought. When was that? Too long ago.

Memories started filtering themselves past Mirtil's brain. Going to the movies. Punching something hard. March screaming.

Or was that her? _Someone_ was screaming.

Wait. What was that? Did her finger just twitch? It probably was. Noises were becoming louder. It was louder then what Mir was normally used to. Or were her ears just sensitive?

A sly groan escaped out her mouth. Was her spine snapped in half? It felt... different.

There was quickly a cold surface over her forehead. It felt like a hand. Someone was talking in another language. It _sounded _like Indian. Indonesian? Portuguese? No. Too hot for that. Or was it just her? Damn confusion.

"Water..." She mumbled. There was a pause, then the move of fabric and something was being poured into her mouth gently. Sweet, sweet water.

Hot water. Or was that just her?

"Do you speak english?" A slightly rough voice asked her. Mirtil's eyebrow twitched.

"What... do _you_ think?" Yep. Still got sarcasm, even if it took a bit longer to get the words out.

"You're from America." It was a statement, not a question. Mir took that moment to crack open her eyes slowly to see who she was speaking with. She saw a brown haired man with a small pair of glasses. Hm.

"Yeah." She propped herself up using one elbow. "And who is it I'm having the pleasure to speak with while I feel like a broken pencil?"

The man took a small, controlled breath. "I'm the doctor in this area. One of the locals found you unconscious on the edge of town and brought you in."

"Ah... thanks about that." Mirtil said. She remembered getting sucked into a wall. Then she experienced, what you may call, a 'white out'. It'd probably be safe to keep it from this doctor. He may lock her up or something. _Wait. Where the heck am I? _"Um, excuse me..." She spoke up as the doctor made to move to another room, where coughing could be heard. He turned to look at her.

"Yes?" Stance was slightly hesitant. Looked like they both found this situation to not be the most preferred one.

"I never really got your name. What is it?" Mirtil asked. If she was being blunt, she didn't care.

"Dr. Bruce Banner." He said simply, then walked from the room. Doctor Banner... why did that ring a bell?

_Look around. _A small voice said within her. _Investigate. You _still _don't know where you are._

Mirtil snorted. The voice in her head made good suggestions. She stood stiffly and practically stumbled to a medium-sized table in the corner of the room. So, balance was a little off. Mir tripped and fell with a small thunk.

Okay, maybe a lot. But anyway, she was able to stand again, in a collection of groans and especially chosen swear words. Seriously, was there a bus in that wall? Or a car? Or freaking air force one? She wouldn't be surprised if there was. And it still felt like there was a party in her head. With exploding watermelons. Big ones.

There was a small trick mirror on the table that seemed to show a demon every time you looked at it. Or maybe it made you look like a demon. Either way, there was a demon in that mirror. With red eyes and horns and fangs.

Mirtil sighed and leaned against the wall, fingering the mirror. She felt like a drunk. Not that she knew what drunks feel like. She just felt... horrible.

How did the mirror work? Sort-a nifty trick. Mir could play all _sorts _of pranks if she got that. Her fingers traced over the glass. Those horns really did look real. Before she knew it her free hand was being drawn to the top of her head, to wave around. How would the mirror react?

But the horns appeared solid. Mir's red eyes widened in realization. Oh. Crud.

Numb fingers released the mirror, as in one fluid moment they flew to the top of her head. There were horns on her head. _Horns. Red horns! _A shattering met her pounding ears, the glass spewed everywhere, but none pierced her bare feet when making contact. It merely span away.

"H-Hey!" A alarmed voice spoke from the doorway, trying as hard as they could to stay calm, voice ranging in pitch. It was Dr. Banner. "What did you do to my mirror?"

"What did you do to _me?_" Mirtil almost shrieked. It came as a strangled squeak.

It looked like he noted that Mir was on the verge of a hysterical breakdown. He made movements to reassure her, open-ness, using a calmer tone of voice, but she didn't let him."I don't know-"

"And how did I get _here? _And _where the hell did these come from!" _She pointed furiously to her newly attained horns.

"I-I don't know!" Banner sputtered, throwing his hands up. His chest was heaving with internal effort. Something was too much for him. What? Why, Mir wouldn't realize until it was too late. "Genetics? A mutation? I didn't do a-anything-" Is breath was catching in his throat, latching in the middle and refusing to come out.

"When I was last conscious, these- these _were not there!" _Hysterics was gathering. And hysterics in Mirtil Lucifer was not a good thing at all. "That can not just _happen! _And a wall can't fight back! _That doesn't happen either!" _She was closing in on the stammering Dr Banner, her vision fading from red and back out. This was too weird. She dreamed of being different, but now she just _wanted to go home! _Where her friends and family were! And her cats! And... and _internet_!

Mirtil lashed out suddenly, making to grab the Doctor's shirt. But she never got to. Because in the blink of an eye his skin turned green, his muscles flexed dangerously to stay that way, and Dr Banner roared as he punched the small girl away from him and through the wall, into the city beyond.

All she could manage to say as she was flying through the air, away from the Hulk was-

"_Oh_."

* * *

**Let's say... 10 more reviews and I'll post the next part? I can't keep writing thing unless I'm getting feedback other then the feedback of people I know in real life, guys. I've got standards. And if I think not a lot of people are reading thins, I have a MILLION other stories to get to. Get the point? :P**

**(By the way, thanks to people who have already reviewed. Keep doing what you're doing! :D)**


	6. Chapter 5: Pomegranates!

_**Kyaaaaaa hello! Oh woah. Italics. Lemme fix that... **_**Kay. All better. MY IPOD IS ALIIIIVE! Except the home button doesn't work anymore. I'm suck on the notes. BUT IT'S ALIIIIVE! When I came back to the land of the living, I was able to back up one app on the laptop, but the notes it still vulnerable. We need to pool together our money and get a new ipod to save it all on, so at least it'll be safer. **

**(If I get a new ipod, I think I might just name the old one Peggy, and name the new one Steve. :3 Oh yes)**

**Your reviews make me so happy! I didn't get ten more reviews, but hey, I got SOME reviews. Keep doing that, and you keep getting chapters. At least... 4 on the next one, m'kay? Because Four is a AWESOME character in _Divergent. _Aaaanyway... It's a sort-of short chapter, but the next few will be slightly longer. At least the one with Mir and the Hulk will. And the helicopter. Heh...**

* * *

_**PART FIVE**_

For the first time in her life, Thalia was craving pomegranates. She was imagining taking a bit bite out of one, juice spraying everywhere, when another person had the nerve to walk into the small quarters. It was none other the Director Nick Fury, eyepatch and all. He introduced himself, but before he could say anything else, Thalia looked up.

"Can I have a pomegranate?"

His eyebrow quirked up, half amused, half not. "And why do you want one?" He spoke in his regular manner, of putting emphasis on particular words; usually at the end of the sentence.

"Because I'm _hungry. _Can I have one?"

"We don't have any pomegranates on sight." Fury crossed his arms, standing there in front of her.

Thalia's jaw shifted into a shocked position. "You have machine guns, spies, agents dressed in snappy suits, and a radioactive glowing power-source, and yet you don't have one single _pomegranate? How _is that _possible_?"

"Someone _ate_ all of them." He said calmly. Thalia blinked.

"Okay, I give. Why the heck are you here?"

"Because of you." Fury said, making it sound slightly ominous.

"Okay." Thalia nodded. "That makes perfect sense. Can someone find me a pomegranate now?"

"This is not a joking manner, Circe." He said.

"Oh, I'm not joking. This is how I normally am. Now if you want to see me when I'm _joking, _just feed me a large amount of sugar." She paused. "Okay, maybe _that _was a bit of a joke..."

"Five hours ago, a power source in locked sub-levels started reacting strangely. Forty minutes ago, a portal opened, and three teenagers fell out. In other words, _you._ Can you please explain to me how that can happen?"

"I don't know, someone ripped a tag off of a mattress?"

Fury gave her a look. She sighed.

"If I were to pay attention to Mar's rants about theories and all that jazz, which I do, I would guess I might have had something to do with tampering with your _power source._"

"But how does that explain the fact that you claim that you woke up here right after you got hit by a car?" He asked.

"Why are you asking-" Thalia cut herself off abruptly. March's theory. Her theory about cracks. Cracks in time and space, opening up and sucking things (Read: _Them_) to other dimensions. Power sources. Force. _Freaking cracks appearing where they shouldn't be!_

Ah, hell. Stuff made sense now.

Thalia gave a nervous laugh. "This... may sound kind of crazy, but you should probably still keep a close eye on your power source."

Fury looked about ready to say something else, but and alarm beat him to it.

"_All personnel are to gather necessary equipment and proceed to evacuation. This is not a drill. This is a code orange evacuation. Repeat, this is not a drill!_"

Fury's head snapped to the door, on arm dropping as the other reached for a phone in his pocket. "What's going on here? Who was given the authorization to affirm a evacuation?" He was angry, Thalia saw it, however much he tried to control his tone as he spoke to the person on the other line. There was a pause. "What seems to be the problem?" Another pause. "Evacuate everyone in under thirty minutes. I'll be down there." Fury slid the phone away again, turning to look at the teen.

"You're coming with me."

Ooh. Fun.

"And maybe along the way, you can tell me exactly how much you know about S.H.I.E.L.D."

Thalia blinked. "What?"

"From the time you appeared on site and now, we never told you we have _spies_ here."

Her short rant on pomegranates. Oh, jeez. Oh all times to mess up.

* * *

"_I want to break into another dimension." March had casually said one day during lunch, biting into a apple. Thalia raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Why so suddenly?" _

"_Because it's _boring _in this dimension." Her wild-haired friend had complained. "We're bound by science. And however cool science may be at some times, our science is boring compared to other science that people write about in books. So I wanna ditch this dimension." _

_Thalia grinned, taking a few mini-pretzels and tossing them in her mouth, chewing and swallowing. "Sweet."_

_March bounced in her seat a bit, clenching her hands in excitement."We need to research this more. Become experts on black holes and time travel and wormholes!" _

"_Memorize the wikipedia pages." _

"_And memorize the wikipedia pages! Yeah!" A calculating look crossed her eye. "Maybe we can design some type of machine that can harness the power of an exploding star. Or use magnetism to...to pull apart the magnetic threads of space itself!"_

"_We could use a black hole." Thalia proposed. She ate another pretzel. _

"_Holes in time_ _itself...!" March said in awe. _

"_Some people think they're gateways to another universe." Thalia said. "We'd just need a ship to actually make it through one." _

"_Without being pulled and snapped in half." March chirped, laughing a bit._

"_Yep." _

_The two were silent in the room for a few seconds, the background of the cafeteria normal. Then March swung her head back to her. _

"_You've looked into that Avengers movie that's coming out, right?" _

"_Eh, kinda. The trailer looks awesome." Another pretzel was consumed. _

"_Agreed. But have you read anything about the plot yet?" Anticipation crept into her voice. She had another idea._

"_Not really, why?" She asked._

"_Well, I was thinking. There's this tesseract in it. The tesseract is a doorway, and this norse god Loki uses it to cross into Earth. The Marvel Earth, that is." _

"_Mhmm?" _

"_S.H.I.E.L.D. only were planning to use it as a power source. They only thought it could open from their side. But it's a door, and doors open from both sides. But what if someone from _one _side _kicked, _or forced the door open? When you kick a door open, its bad for its frame, and cracks are made. Cracks leading into completely different areas. And certain things can come from those cracks."_

"_...Whoa. So you're saying..."_

"_Yep!" March grinned, quite happy with herself for thinking of that._

"_And we could...?" _

"_Yep!" She bobbed her head once. _

"_...That is so freaking cool." _

"_I know, right?" _

_Thalia paused. "You do realize I'm eating your pretzels, don't you?"_

"_Yep!" _

_Thalia laughed. Momentarily, the talk of crossing into different dimensions was forgotten. That is, until it may of actually happened..._

* * *

"B-what?" March jumped from her seat, looking around wildly as the announcement sounded. She had been deciding if she should start making faces at the camera (She just noticed it) out of boredom, and had been caught off guard by the sudden noise. Evacuation? What?

...oh duh.

The girl moved quickly to the door, knocking on it with both hands clasped together due to her latest bracelet accessories.

"Hey!" March called. Would anyone hear her? Worth a shot. She needed to find Thalia and Lydia, and get out before the base collapsed. Screw Loki. They had their own problems, and she was _not _adding him to the mix of them. "Hey! Hello! Anyone! Hey! _Hey! HEY!" _

No one called back, though. Fine. She'd have to resort to her secret weapon. And that didn't include kicking down the door (Too sturdy for that. March'd break her foot).

She wiggled her hands in the gloves and handcuffs, trying to slide her way out. No luck yet. The handcuffs were just too tight. Gah. Stupid gloves.

March froze in her problem, drawn to a simple fact. Fireproof things could be blown up. An explosion wasn't simply just fire, after all. It was a release of energy. _It was a chemical reaction_. So the gloves could be blown up. But why hadn't they before? March thought back to when the gun had blow up. She had felt panic. A need to get away. She wasn't normally claustrophobic, and she could withhold it normally if she had to. But sometimes it was just too much.

Right now needed to be one of those times.

She let the walls close in on her. Soon March's vision started to go hazy, spinning and turning. She was in a box on death. Freaking _death. _They'd forget about her in here. She'd _die. _The ceiling would collapse and then there would be even _less _room. The door would never open. Everything would bury her.

It took March a second to realize she was sinking to her knees in the corner by the door. But it was _too much. _

Release.

The gloves did. As she thrust her hands forward, they suddenly exploded, some burnt material hitting March's cheek. But not too many moment later it was as if her hands dropped a small distance and closed around the door, sealing it to its fate. It imploded outwards dramatically, hitting the wall of the hallway on the other side with a loud bang. March jolted to her feet, wiping sweaty hands on her jeans. Get it together. Take deep breaths.

Thin fingers closed around the chains of the handcuffs, but they simply fell away, burning hot to the touch. The duel explosion had generated too much heat for the metal. The chains in the middle fell apart to the floor with a clank, and all March needed to do was break the rest of them off. Someone could get the part around her hands later. At least she could use them now.

Where was Lydia?

Feet quickly taking her down the hallway, March came to the nearest door. It needed an ID to access, but the material was no match for her hands of doom. However, her effort was in vain. No one was there except a chair. Dang it.

The evacuation was still under way. No one had come to that hallway yet, and March needed to get out of there before someone _did _come.

Her second try had different results. Instead of just a lonely chair, there was a small bench jutting out from the wall, where Lydia was collapsed on, not looking in the best shape. Her hair was everywhere, and there were bags under her eyes. But March still squealed like a little girl when she saw her.

"Lyd!" No response. The brunette zipped over to the bench, grasping Lydia by both shoulders and shaking her. "Wake up! C'mon! We gotta get outta here before everything turns into a big crater! Hey! _Wake up!_"

No luck. Face twisting into a frustrated position, March wrapped her hands around her friend's midsection, facing her away from herself. She quickly pulled her off of the bench, and started dragging her down the hallway.

"Come _on!_" A frustrated sigh followed. Then there was a large tremor from below, shaking everything.

Loki must be here. Would Mr. Adderman be too? The thought hadn't occurred to March until just then. He had appeared in the movie. Would he be here now?

March suddenly found herself very opposed to going downstairs to the tesseract. And she would have gone the opposite way, if Lydia hadn't jumped to her feet without warning and shot down the stairs.

"What the- _Lydia!_"

* * *

**Review! :D I must know what you think!**

**(Fun fact: We had a field trip earlier today. Thalia and I drew all of the Avengers as penguins/chicks in the downtime. She did the outline, I did the outfits. XD They're so freaking adorable! Then we all ate lunch on a balcony thing, and Aria saw some guy walking past us, and thanks to some plotting, when he walked by we all started going "Glou-glou! Glou-glou! Glooou!" :D Ah, French class. You learn so many fantastic ways to freak people out... I'm in a good mood)**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 6: What's HE doing here?

**WARNING: Short part. **

**I'm kind of ticked off that I didn't get 4 reviews (Only three. Drat), but I'm impatient, and I didn't want you people to feel like I abandoned this, because NO ONE likes that feeling. I'm always working on different writing projects and blaaarrrggg. Stuff. It's summer! Yay! I get to write more! Yay!**

**Let's have a few more views? Hm? It makes me so happy. So, so happy. And the more happy I get, the more I write, the more parts I get up, and the sooner you get to read about Thalia trying to convince Thor that a bagel is an explosive device. Because that's what she wants to happen. Hehe. I'll shut up now.**

**EDIT: Someone pointed out to me that this chapter is lacking in certain descriptions. The next one will be better, I swear. Just gotta... sort out another story first. Then I'll work on the next chapter ASAP. Getting back into my summer vibe and stuff. I fell asleep at 4:00 PM yesterday, then woke up 5 hours later for cereal and House Hunters. Okay, NOW I'm going to shut up...**

* * *

_**PART SIX**_

She was back in the tesseract room. Again.

Truthfully, in Thalia's internal monologues, she really had no idea what to call the room. Basement? Room? Auditorium? Holding chamber? No one actually said it outright.

Anyway...

Fury had ordered someone to take her handcuffs off, and Thalia had been led down to the tesseract. Fury was nearly silent the whole way, other then barking orders at people if they asked. He looked used to it, which Thalia had to admit, was a bit intimidating. The eyepatch added to the effect.

"Doctor, what seems to be the problem?" Fury called to a man in the midst of a bunch of fancy looking equipment. So fancy, in fact, that Thalia now had a sudden urge to run through it with a mallet.

"The tesseract is misbehaving." Erik Selvig replied, walking over.

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

Thalia snorted at the comment, turning her head to look at the tesseract. It was glowing with radiation. March would have a field day. God knows why she's suddenly obsessive over anything that has to do with radiation. She'd still manage to gain some of that hyper enthusiasm, amidst all the weird stuff going on.

A small frown grew on her face. Something didn't seem right. It was too... _early _for Fury to be here. The tesseract would have a power spike, and when they couldn't turn it off they would call evacuation. Four hours later, Fury would come, and Loki would get zapped in. Then the base would spontaneously explode. But _Fury wasn't supposed to be here now!_

"Circe." Fury called back to her. Thalia's attention was drawn back to the two, with Selvig now looking at her as well.

"What?" She blinked.

"Do you have any idea what might be going on?" Selvig asked her.

Thalia glanced back at the tesseract. "Not really."

"How did you get here?" He questioned. Thalia's eye twitched. If she had a dollar for ever time someone asked her that... Thalia was about to open her mouth, when Fury interrupted her.

"And how about you tell the whole truth this time?"

_Hah, how about no? _Thalia thought sourly.

"We're not... from around here." She started slowly. Maybe if she took enough time Loki would come and shoot Fury. _That'd_ distract him.

"Like country?" Selvig's frown deepened.

"Farther."

"Do you mean to say that you come from another planet?" Fury crossed his arms.

Thalia bit her lip. "More like... well... not _really _another planet. But almost. Sort of. Maybe. I don't really know." Her eyes were drawn to the tesseract again. Then blinked.

There were cracks forming on the tesseract.

"Please explain more, Miss Circe." Fury said.

"I can't do that now."

"And why not?"

"Because something's going to come throu-"

A portal opened.

* * *

"_Lydia Royale get back here!"_ March cried after her friend. But Lydia wasn't listening. Rather, she was trying to listen; she couldn't.

Something was telling her to run to the tesseract. _Get to it_. Reach the vicinity. Enter the area. Words were spilling around her head, pulsing with every step, but she couldn't stop now.

_You need to get to the tesseract._

* * *

It was just like in the movie, except more... real this time. Thalia shielded her eyes with her arm as the light crackled and seemed to burn as something materialized out of the void, right where Loki would appear, one knee bent, holding his staff that glowed like a light bulb. Except...

..._it wasn't Loki_.

"**Where is my brother!**?" Thor the god of thunder boomed, swinging his hammer at the ready. All the SHILED agents (Not to mention Thalia) could only stare.

"_Thor_?" Selvig said, eyebrows scrunching up.

"You know him, right?" Fury asked. Selvig nodded. "Then go and _calm him down_."

Thor was still standing in a battle-ready position, gaze twitching left and right at every nervous shift and slow move the other agents in the room made. Thalia's jaw was touching the floor.

"My god, he _does _look like a golden retriever..." She muttered. Fury gave her a weird look. Not like she didn't deserve it...


	8. Chapter 7 And A Half: That's New

_****_**Hi again. This is another rather short chapter. But hey! It has detail! And someone else is in it! (You'll get what I mean at the end)**

**Sadly, I won't be able to upload this relatively often. Maybe every week and a half? I'll try that. **

**Because? Life happens. Life, filled with camp and grandparents and elderly sitting in a house that smells of cabbages and infestations of bugs in MY ROOM, of all things. Not to mention I'm always working on more then one project. I just had the first good night of sleep last night that I've had in a long time (Except the guest bed was lumpy and hard. At least I wasn't getting bitten to death by bed bugs...). **

**So. I take it you'll understand. Now, I need to go and do chores so I get my ten bucks. **

**[INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE]**

* * *

_** PART SEVEN 1/2**_

"Uh...hi?" Thalia tried, raising an eyebrow. Like shown in popular media, Thor was dressed in his Asgardian battle armor (Whatever it's called); cape and all. What, was his whole closet filled with the same articles of clothing, like a cartoon? Weird. She didn't think that actually happened. It was all sort of surreal. Not to mention the fact that Thor seemed to loom over them all, except for Fury.

Because Marvel guys were just _tall _like that.

"Where is Loki?" Thor boomed again, his voice seeming to bounce back and forth off the metal walls, the height of the room adding to the effect.

"Your brother?" Selvig asked. "I've... I've never seen him. Thor, what are you _doing _here?"

"Loki came to this base and destroyed it..." Thor said, slowing down in his proverbial path ever so slightly. "But... I can see you are all fine."

"If a bit shocked by the sudden appearance of a tall Norse armor model..." Thalia muttered under her breath. Fury took that moment to step back into control (_His _definition of control, that is).

"You saw this Loki come here?" Fury asked, placing his hands on his hips, simultaneously holding back his black coat.

"One named Heimdall saw him come through, from Asgard." Thor explained, looking around the room with a slightly raised eyebrow. "The All-Father drew together enough energy for me to pass back onto Midgard. I came expecting battle. Loki means no good."

Fury turned to Thalia. "Do you know anything of this Loki?"

"Well..." Thalia hesitated. She felt her ears flatted somewhat against her head.

"What sort of mortal are you?" Thor turned his attention to her, stepping forward slightly in a big leather boot.

"A mortal mortal?" Thalia guessed more then answered. She even mumbled a bit (Just a bit). Everyone was staring at her. Pushing away a slight nervousness, she said the first _remotely_ witty thing that came to mind. "Well, I'm not immortal, if that's what you're wondering. I mean, I haven't tried. But I'm mortal, for all I know."

"She came when the first portal opened, along with two of her friends." Fury said.

"And do they all look like... her?" Thor sounded like he was trying to be polite. Thalia snorted.

"Nope. But one blows up stuff. The other hits her head a lot." A looked confused. "Hey, do _you _know what time it is?" She nearly forgot to ask. But then she was ignored. Again.

"What did you see Loki doing here?" Fury asked Thor. Thor made a rumbling sound deep in his chest that just might have been a form of 'Hmm'.

"He came with an army called the Chitauri, and intends to take over this realm. I came to take him home."

Thalia looked to give a disgruntled look to the tesseract. Stupid thing was the source of all of these problems. When she got back to her world, she may just have to punch the writer of this movie. Or give them a hug (This was still really awesome, on _some _scale).

* * *

It was dark. Like it always was. They always kept it dark for him. Dark and cold. He worked best in the heat.

Sluggishly turning his head, he tried to wiggle and or break out of the chair he was strapped to. He missed the sunlight. But missing was a foreign feeling to him, and he... didn't know what to make of it, just like he didn't quite know how to describe what it felt like to run into someone. A shocked feeling, followed by yet again something foreign as he looked at their faces. Their concern.

He wasn't used to people showing him concern. He was merely an object.

His ears pricked forward ever so slightly. That machine was acting up again. But... everyone else had gone, hadn't they? They had gone and left him in there, along with maybe two or three other projects. Alone. In the dark.

But his ears were still being met with the sounds of the machine turning on and activating. How could that be possible? That man controlled it. He had seemed so confident, that...

...Oh. That's a new feeling as well. But he liked it. It made him feel ahead of things.

In the dark of the laboratory, 'Flynn Aiden' let the corners of his mouth turn up in a smile for the first time in his life.


	9. Chapter 7 23? Also IMPORTANT NOTICE!

March didn't know where she was.

Again.

She didn't know where she was when she woke up in the SHIELD base, but at least it was a slow, gradual feeling. This time, it was a bit gradual, but it wasn't like she was waking up somewhere. It was like she was riding a train, or a subway, and the first time she looked out the window, there was her first stop. Then, after a while of looking down, she looks up again, and she's at her last stop. Her first stop was the SHIELD base, and her last stop was, coincidentally, a subway station. If that doesn't make the slightest lick of sense to anyone who may be reading, then that's good, because March quite frankly wasn't sure what the hell just happened and how the hell she was suddenly on a freaking subway, of all things.

March blinked, opening her mouth much like a fish. Looking to the left and right showed more subway car, with poor lighting, posters in what appeared to be German, and a anti-social night group of riders.

This slightly frightened March (at least in the SHIELD base she knew where she even WAS). Maybe she had drifted out of the movie (was that even possible?), and was back in her own world. Maybe this was all a plot of Loki.

"Or maybe I'm dead..." The brown haired girl muttered. A older women sitting across from her got the weirdest look on her face.

Well, she wasn't getting anywhere if she just sat there (theoretically speaking, because she WAS on a subway car going god-knows where). Giving a small shove with her feet, March slid down the flat seats, until she stopped somewhat next to someone, prepared to ask questions to the straight-faced man.

"Hello there." She gave her best smile. The man gave her a blank look. She frowned. "Do you speak english?" He shook his head. Oh jeez. The next few moments consisted of March trying to communicate with him in the basic French that she knew. Then with her VERY limited Spanish. Then she started spurting out the first words that came to mind that were in a different language.

March was in the middle of trying a slightly-deranged form of pig-latin (she sucked at that) when a speaker turned on, and a women's voice said a few muffled words to the passengers. The girl stat there for a second, looked at the adds and posters on the subway walls, and then looked back at the straight-faced man.

"You speak German, don't you?"

The man said something in a nervous bout that March recognized as German.

'I'm such an idiot' She thought, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

**This is... very awkward. But. Hi. I guess.**

**As you might of noticed, I haven't updated the Exploded Files since the beginning of summer. For that, I AM SO SORRY. I WENT AND DID THE THING I PROMISED I WOULDN'T DO, ABANDON IT. But in my defense I just don't have the _time _to do it now, not to mention I've lost the muse and I've realized this story is... very hectic. To put it bluntly (to put it not so, it looks like it was written by a monkey on crack). **

**At least I updated this bit that I had wrote before I skidded to an ever present proverbial halt! Eh? Eh? **

**(Anyway) In the future I might re-vamp it into a different story (_The Imploded Files,_ yes, I know, very original), but for now there's no telling what I might do. I'm not sure if my writing's gotten any better or not, however I feel I've got a better grip on plot lines and stories in general. Or maybe I'm still delusional. **

**In short- I'm abandoning the Exploded Files. And if you're optimistic, just look at it as a very long hiatus that may never be concluded. Also if you're choosing not to hold this against me, [insert something here about me posting more stories that may actually never happen]. If you ARE angry or annoyed or whatever, then I'll just have you know that I fully plan on writing out the next fan fiction I write entirely before I even post a little of it. **

**I'm sorry. Again. The past year isn't something I'm proud of in my writing career. And if people still aren't happy with the abandom-ment of the Exploded Files, then just message me and I'll fill in the plot holes for you. **

**Did I mention I'm sorry?**

**-Mar**


End file.
